Several avenues of work are being pursued: 1) specific cleavages of the central nervous system myelin basic protein to obtain suitable fragments for biochemical and immunological studies, 2) nuclear magnetic reasonance studies to help elucidate the detailed conformation of the protein, 3) immunological studies aimed at delineating antigenic sites of the protein, 4) studies aimed at defining the complete amino acid sequence of the protein from pig brain, and 5) investigations into the catalytic activity of the protein.